Missing Monster
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: What if another player was in the game. Enter Aishling a former captive of Dagur, let's see what she adds.


Missing Monster

**Hidow in honor of myself seeing the trailer of the next 'How To Train Your Dragon' movie I've made my own fanfiction of this movie**

* * *

Prologue

Hiccup's Pov

It had been terrible storm the night before. Many people fled to the dining hall to keep safe and warm from the storm. None of the houses were knocked down but sheds were and livestock was hit but we could deal with it.

I was picking on a secluded beach. Looking for anything useful that might get me recognized in the village. I hear a groan and it sounds like it's from a pile of wood nearby. I dig through it and find an arm.

"Can ya 'elp me?"

It sounds like a girl and I immediately dig through the wood. Once there's a lot less wood on top of her I pull her out. The first thing I see is her wild hair red hair. She had light bluish green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She seemed to be around my age. Her clothes looked like a man's just without armor, and weapons. She would have looked absolutely gorgeous except for the strange tattoo on her check.

"Who are you?"

"E'm Aisling and ya? 'Ere am I?"

"My name is Hiccup, and you're on the island of Berk."

"Great, mure Vikings, ya seem a wee bit smaller 'an o'ers, r ya an outcast?"

"Um, kind of? I'm the Berk's Chief's mess up of a son."

"Ah well, it's nice ta meet ya, 'iccup, sorry 'f I don't take too kindly to ya, some Vikings had me fer years, but 'ey didn't want a wee lass like me, so I was worked ta the bone, not 'at I wasn't used to it-"

"Who captured you?"

"Don't know, I do know 'at the chief was Dagur, whiny lad, I 'ink he has a few screw loose en is 'ead."

"Dagur? The Berserker leader?"

"Ya know 'im?"

"He's an enemy of ours."

"Well, an enemy of 'ere's is a friend o' mine."

"Let's get you to my father," and I lead the way to Berk where as usual my dad was in the center of things.

"Dad."

"Not now Hiccup."

"Who's the lass ya got with ya Hiccup?"

Everyone stops and looks at Aishling who looks down nervous from all the attention.

"Where'd he find the Scottish lass."

"Me name is Aishling E'm not Sco'ish, e'm Irish, ya know Ireland, ets an island by Sco'land."

"Oh, well how'd ya end up here?"

"Well, E was sacficed bei me village to the Berserkers, but 'cause I was a wee lass 'ey raided me village anyway, and werked me to the bone fer years."

"Yeah mean ya weren't…?"

"Nah, 'is mark on me cheek means monsta' and no one wants a monsta'."

"Why are ya a monster?"

"Well me dad, did what your people do to me people's women, but died 'fore he could be punished, so E got the mark ins'ead."

"Oh, any family?"

"Well, no, E used to have me uncle and me grandpa, but 'ey got lost a sea, and me aun' was killed in the raid, no 'at I'm sad, she wasn't good, and me cousins are mos' likely dead, 'ey were all boys."

"What about your mother?"

"Died giving me life."

"What about your father's family, surely they're somewhere."

"Not 'at E know of, me people 'ink he was a Sco', but we don't know."

"Oh, well welcome to Berk, Aisling, my name's Stoic and I'm the chief of Berk."

"Me uncle was the chief of me village, and ets nice to meet ya Chief Stoic."

"What was your village's name?"

"Aillil, supposedly the founder was en elf, and 'at's wha' Aillil means."

"Oh, can you do anything useful?"

"E can do some me'al werking, E was be'er 'an me cousins."

"Metal working? Well lass we can always use that, can ya make weapons?"

"Yeah, weapons, jewl'ry basically any'in'."

"Well, that's good ya can help Gobber and Hiccup in the shop, what about fighting?"

"E can figh' a bi' but I dunnae like 'oo, E learned from a woman from a place called Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yeah, any'in' else ya want ta know?"

"How old are ya?"

"14, but ets me 15enth year."

"Well, let's hope ya like Berk, lass."

* * *

**hope you like and I tried to make it as genuine as possible, so sorry if you couldn't really read what she was saying. Don't own it, just what I made up.**


End file.
